


Никогда не мог найти время куда-то махнуть, а тут бац – и сразу параллельный мир...

by LazyRay



Series: Мультиверс [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crossover, Hearthstone - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: О встрече пати-Медива из Хартстоун и нашего сурового вовского Медива.Ах да, и Кадгар там рядом постоял, куда ж без Кадгара.





	Никогда не мог найти время куда-то махнуть, а тут бац – и сразу параллельный мир...

\- Никогда не мог найти время куда-то махнуть, а тут бац – и сразу параллельный мир! – обрадовался Медив и протянул для рукопожатия руку местному Медиву, весьма сумрачному типу. – О! Всегда мечтал уметь изображать такую серьезность! Круто, мужик!  
\- Поразительно, – сказал стоящий рядом с его двойником привлекательный мужчина с седыми волосами и чудесными глазами. – В жизни бы не поверил, если бы сам не увидел!  
\- Что за серебряная лисичка? – спросил Медив жизнерадостно. – Не желаешь посмотреть со мной другие миры, дружок?  
\- Спасибо, он уже насмотрелся! – отрезал его мрачный двойник.  
Медив умиротворяющее поднял руки, кивая на растерянно улыбающегося симпатяжку:  
\- Твоя собственность, я-не-я?  
\- Я вам не вещь, чтобы принадлежать кому-то, – беззлобно указал ему спутник местного Медива.  
\- А кто ты мне тогда будешь? – охотно уцепился за слово Медив.  
\- Кадгара не узнаёшь? – изумился двойник.  
\- А должен?  
Медив пристально вгляделся в голубые глаза этого самого Кадгара. Юность у него была весьма бурная, он и не отрицал, но в любом случае он не забыл бы такие глаза.  
\- Кадгаааар! – дверь распахнулась словно от удара пинком, и в комнату влетел окровавленный чумазый человек в покорёженных доспехах и выпученными от возбуждения глазами. – Я достал!  
Кадгар тут же подскочил к нему и с интересом сунул нос в гордо протянутый мешок.  
\- То, что надо! – радостно ахнул он. – Слушай, что мы будет делать дальше...  
Медивы смотрели со стороны.  
\- Кадгар – глава Кирин-Тора, – кисло объяснил местный Медив.  
\- Как ты мог так низко пасть, – откликнулся Медив.  
Они обменялись понимающим взглядом. Похоже, некоторые вещи остаются константой во всех мирах. «Любовь» Медива к Кирин-Тору, например.  
\- Итак, Кадгар? – спросил Медив тихо.  
\- Мой, – очень выразительно ответил его двойник. – Лапы прочь. Своего найди.  
Медив не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-либо так вставал на дыбы, когда на его очередную пассию засматривались. И пожал плечами.  
Но, возможно... Возможно, идея заглянуть как-нибудь в Даларан и тихонько поспрашивать будет не такой уж дурной.

**Author's Note:**

> _Мне тут подкинули идейку дать ссылку на ролик["Вечеринка в Каражане"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSzMKah3O5U), чтобы полюбоваться на, собственно, пати-Медива._


End file.
